Ark 20 Episode 52: Nakama
Participants Screenshot_6555.png *Connor Ryoji *Claymore *The Federation A Visit From Old Friends Connor would be at the shack, practicing his Tai Chi katas in silence. Deep breathing sighs filled the room as he’d outstretch his left hand to it’s limits, letting it flow away from his body. He’d bring his right hand parallel to it, before pushing both of his hands down in a smooth and gentile semi circle down towards his pelvis, where he’d stop them. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he’d bring his hands up to his chest and palce his right hand higher over his mid section and his left hand lower towards his abs as if he was holding a ball of energy in the palms of his hands. He’d inhale deeply once more…focusing the Akuma No Honshitsu into his hands, letting the heated aura seep from around his body into his hands. As he did this..a dark wind would form in the center of his hands, swirling wildly at first and blowing away a couple of things around the room. Connor’s brow would furrow a bit more as he pushed his body to concentrate. Even though he could use the essence, he didn’t see it as an excuse to not train with it….He saw how Keyth had masterd his essence, literally making something out of it in the raw. He’d even heard form his father, about the old files Tetsu kept on Keyome…and how his black lightning could unleash hell and havoc upon the land. Connor knew that what truly made Onihoruda’s powerful was not so much as tenacity and anger, but mastery and control. As Connor continued holding the black wind in his hand it eventually subsided into a ball…a swirling ball of black wind…Connor would exhale slowly and strongly, almost in a mix between a whisper and a growl as he’d remove his left hand for the equation…gripping his right wrist with his left hand as he’d hold the ball of black wind in the palm of his hand, before opening his eys for a moment to look at it. Washi would appeer behind Connor. “Good job. Now…focuse on making it smaller.” Connor closed his eyes again and began clenching his hand around the wind. Eventually wind got smaller…the orb began to shrink until it was the size of a baseball. “I think..that’s it’s limit..ngh..” Connor began to sweat. Using this ability takes a toll on him namely because dominace hadn’t been established. If anything Washi was still just lending this power to Connor, he handn’t really earned it yet. Connor would sigh and let the wind go, letting it release and seep back into his oni-eqsue aura. Connor would raise his head up and sigh, running his hand through his brown locks when he’d looked on screen and saw some people approaching his door step. It was his crew from high school, josh sunnie, and Jeannie. Connor would head over to the door and slide it open, looking at the crew with raised eye brows. “Yo guys! What’s up? “ Sunny kept her cool demeanor but blushed a bit looking at Connor. Jeannie started to drool until she caught her self and shook heer head, snapping out of it. “We came by to tell you, that we need to schedule a meeting with you.” Josh would exclaim, adjusting his goggles. “Ah a meetng. I thought you guys had it covered?” Josh would sigh. “I mean we DO but the fact remains, that any team is only so good without their head to show them spirit! I mean the ops are going good, we’re still making money but people are starting to leave the federation..i can’t handle some of the kids at school, and bullies haven’t been AS bad since Daisuke became class president, but people you promised protection aren’t getting it!” Connor sighed and shook his head. “I know I know…look schedule a meeting for tomorrow night. At the back of the school. I’ll be there.” Connor would nod and Josh would nod to. “GOOD, cause maaaaaan do I have some tech for you! Me and Jeannie have been working on a quant-BLAH:” Jeanie would mush josh outta the way. “IT’S A QUANTIM ENGINE, SIMILAR TO THOSE FOUND IN SPACE SHIPS! It’s a failure cause we don’t quite have the tech to advance or harness it but it’s a start!” Connor laughed for a second. “alright I’ll take a look at it. I’ll see you guys tonight.” Connor would wave at them, and shut the door. Old Family A few hours later, close to sunsent, Connor got a call. He looked at the ID and picked it up with a light hearted tone. “Yoo claymore! What’s going on man, long time no see!” Claymore would laugh heartfuly like he always had been and speak back. “What’s going on little dude?” Connor stood up and walked around with the phone to his ear. “Ahh nothing. Got back from Africa with Tomoko’s dugahter a while back. It was an experience I’ll say that much.” “Refering to the “time” he’d had with Sian Tetsu. It sat on his mind for a while, even if he’d tried his hardest to push it to the back of his mind. “I heard, I’m proud of you. You’re growing up and seeing what’s past this god awful city. Keep it up. Say uh…you busy Connor? I need to speak to you.” Connor would look up. “Nah I’m free. Where you at? The old Arasumaru hideout?” “Actually I’m outside your shack here.” Connor opened the front door with a furrowed brow. Sure enough there stood claymore, in his favorite styled suit: all black, black dress shrt,and a black tie to boot. Don’t foreget the sunglasses of course, and the cigarette in his mouth. “How did you?...” “Your IP address is new. I track them all in the city every now and again, and I noticed an old one surface up again. this hasn’t been around since your father lived here. Left the Arasumaru to wear tights. Hahaha, I tell you..I saw it coming. Can I come in?” connor nodded. “yeah yeah, man come in.” Connor would let him walk through and take it all in for a minute. “the appearance of a shack outside, and a bit of a loft inside. Not baaaad. You living with someone? I see uh. Ocean blue panties on the counter.” Connor would rub his chin and prood his lips. “Something like that. Heh heh heh..but anyway, what’s up? cop a squat and talk to me.” Connor would lay out on the sofa, and prop his feet up letting claymore sit down on the chair across from him. “Well connor uh. What I came here to talk to you about is…a little touchy.” Connor raised a brow. “Well I mean…go ahead.” Claymore would nod and take off his sunglasses and put out his cig. That’s how connor could figure it was something fairly huge. “It’s about…your mother Connor.” Connor’s body lauguage shifted instantly to irrtatted and very uncomfortable. Connor sighed heavily and listend to Claymore. “Now why on god’s green earth would I want to hear about that wench in any way shape or form eh?” Claymore paused for a moment. “She’s dead.” Denial ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpGZ9sAH_Hc ) Conor’s face would shift to a confused look. “and?” Claymore’s head tilted. “don’t you care? I mean I know you two didn’t have the best past but..she’s still your mother. Don’t you feel anything? It’s kind of a biological thing-“ “Nope.” Connor would stand up and stretch his arms out. “She didn’t care to keep raising me…I don’t care that she’s gone. Maybe she’ll have a better life or something, but she didn’t do much for mine.” Connor stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. “Sorry. Thank you for the news. I’ll get wasted in her honor, but that’s about all I can think to do.” Claymore would look away, prooding his lips before sucking his teeth and standing up, placing his sunglasses back on. He’d open his mouth and pause for a brief moment..before speaking again. “I want to tell you how ungreatful…you know what. Never mind.” Claymore would step out side and pull out a box. It was small but wrapped up. he’d hold it up and look to Connor. “when you’re ready to know the truth?...take a look inside.” Claymore would toss the box on the table and head out, aggigtated at Connor’s attitude. The door would shut, and connor would look at the box. He’d scoff before heading over to the fridge and pulling out a soda in a glass bottle. Popping the cap off with his teeth, he’d walk away and head towards the bedroom, to go to sleep for the night. Stepping in he’d place the bottle on the table and hop into bed sighing and taking a breathe to relax. A few mintues passed. 30 minutes passed. An hour finally passed…as connor lay wide awake. He’d look at that box, and stare at It for a moment….he then finally decided to get up and head into the living room and sit down upon the couch. Eyeing the box down for a moment and really taking in just what could be inside. He stared for a moment longer, before picking it up and tearing it open. It was a wooden box labled “For Connor.” Connor opened the box and looked inside. There were pictures of him and amy when he was a wee child. Connor didn’t remember the days of him being a baby that much…he thought he was pretty fucking ugly. There were pics of amy and the old arasumaru gang. Picutes with him and claymore. Pics of him pulling on Danny’s hair for long periods of time. All these memeories brought a small smile to Connor’s face. Connor would then see a DVD in the box to. He’d tilt his head at and get up to put it in the t.v. He’d step back and look at the screen. It was….a home video. Conor looked to be about 4 as he paraded around the old Arasumaru hut naked. Everyone laughing, and claymore holding a thunder man action figure infront of him. connor grabbed it and ate it whole. Everyone paused for a moment before burping up the head and amy pointing the camera at him and herself laughing and giggling. Connor smiled wide giggling a bit at himself. Washi would materialize in the far side of the rom, looking at conor watch the tape. When finished he was putting everything back inside the box before out of the dvd sleeve fell what looked to be a piece of paper. “?” Connor took another squat on the couch and leaned back opening the letter. Connor’s eyes scanned the letter. He read every single word. Taking it all in….his eyes had a gloss to them. As his mind read the letter in his mothers voice…something he hadn’t heard in years. The letter read. “Dear Connor, hey! It’s your mom Amy! How’re you? It’s been some years huh? I’ve been all over the place I tell you! It’s been such an adventure out here. Iv’e been to new china, and Russia and oh god Russia was a HOOT. So many people up there with the worst of attitude problems. But I did make some good friends and I got a job as a mercenary again. I get to use BIG GUNS just like you saw I used to keep! How’s your father…mmf…that fine piece of…well ANYWAY. I just wanted to tell you that I’m planning on coming home when you’re thirteen! I wanna see you grow! I only left because well…I wasn’t ready even thorugh I tried to front as I was. If I’d stayed theres not telling how you could’ve turned out. It wouldn’t have been with care. I watned your father to raise you. He’s stable…a good man with good morals. That’s what I want for you. I also want you to aspire more. I love the Yakuza life connor I really do! But it’s not all about guns and shooting. It’s…different than that. The people you meet, the allies you make, you come to grow with them! Like family! Nakaama! That’s a Japanese term for family, and it’s what the arasumaru are to me! Have you read the yakuza code of etenics? You should study it if you wanna be a great oyabun like Keyth was. It’s not just soilders in an army!...but each soilder has a life to be valued. If they’re willing to go for the cause that’s great, but they won’t die for anything less than a great leader! Look at you’re genes boy! I’m proud of what ever it is you decide to be! Put your heart into it, and the people who follow you. That is true loyalty. But I’m rambling…hopefully you get this before too long! I want to see you as soon as possible! OH and---“ Connor read the final words of the letter and closed his eyes. Letting his tears flow freely while he reopened his eyes and nodded a few times and placed the letter down, cupping his face in his hands for a moment. He’d dry his eyes, before standing up and heading into the bed room. “Everything…alright Connor?” Connor would nod, and flick his nose with his thumb. “Yeah. I’m good. Just…happy.” Connor would head into his room closing the door. Washi would stride over to the table and look down at the last few words of the letter, and the date it was written. “Happy birthday Connor! –Love, Amy Hinamori.” Washi would widen his eyes. “It sure was his birthday recently. Why didn’t he tell anyone?” The Start of A Family Some folks gathered at the back of the high school. All the girls from the wrestling team were there, the camera club, josh, sunny, and Jeannie, and members from the plant club as well. They were all standing behind the school in their jackets, cold, and shivering waiting for Connor. One of the girls from the wrestling team would walk up to Josh. “Hey you said he was gonna be here? Where is he?!?” Josh would wave his hands infront of himself. “H-hey! Chill chill! I mean he said he was coming! Jeez! He’s a man of his word!” “Oh sure’ someone from the plant club intervined with their two cents. “Look if he’s not here in five we’re getting out of here. We don’t’ need this, he hasn’t even been around to do anything!” “Alright, alright.” Connor’s voice broke the mold of silence as he walked in from the far side of the school’s back way. He strided in wearing a black rolled up blazer coat, with blue jean pants and black boots. Under the blazer he’d had on a white v neck, with his old sensei’s black hat atop of his head resting neatly and casually. It had a white stripe around the bulk of it, and sat firmly on it. Connor approached the middle of the crowd, standing amongst the masses and looking at everyone. He’d tip his hat a bit. “Evening everone. I’ve returned from my hideous…I’m sorry I was gone for so long, I had to take some time…to find myself. And what I needed to do.” Connor’s eyes would sc an the crowd. “All of you are here because you hate me. You hate I left you. That I let you down. But some piece of you wants to believe that I’m here for good. You woulnt have showed up if you didn’t.” Connor would place his hands in his pockets, pulling out a toothpick and placing it between his teeth. “I’m here to offer you all a job. You’ve been profiting from our high school operation. That’s good. Great even. However, when we leave here…what’s next for us? Going back to our old lives of speratoin..pursing college careers. Living our lives normally right? False.” The corwd gave a confused look. “there will be complications no matter where you go or how you go about them. In life..you’lll run into problems. Problems you wish you didn’t have, problems you can’t solve on your own…that’s what I’m here to offer tonight. An answer for those problems. I’m here to ask you all to join the Shinpaku Federation officially. I’m starting..and pulling some strings to get my organization into the Fire Flower Syndicate. The Yakuza world.” The crowed whispered in confusion a bit. Puzzled. “That’s a little much isn’t it?” a voice broke the silence and confusion. “c-can’t we get killed?” Connor would close his eyes for a moment. “Yes. You can. It’s dangerous. Not for the feint of heart.” “So..why do it?” Connor would take his hat off and hold it to his chest. “All my life. I’ll be honest I’ve been a delinquent. Didn’t know right from wrong. Did what I wanted to do, and said what I wanted to. I’m a terrible person and I’ll tell anyone the same thing. This world is a terrible place and can make people like me even seem like a monster….but. We are what we are because we secretly choose to be. Well I’ve chosen to become not a monster but a leader.” Connor held his arms out. “I want to start a family. Not in the conventional since…but going back to the roots of why Yakuza were formed. The Yakuza were known as the chivalrous organization of their community. The whole purpose of the Yakuza was to serve their own form of justice. Based off of the older days.. While scholars have not reached full agreement in the subject, the most common heritage ascribed to the yakuza is one that begins in the late sixteenth century with the kabukimono, boisterous ronin and vagabonds that walked the streets in flamboyant dress and used vulgar speech to set themselves apart from the common folk. They referred to themselves as hatamoto-yakko, men of the shogun, but they had no such relation - they were little more than gangs formed by those samurai and soldiers left behind by a society on its way to stability and peace. The kabukimono faded away over time as the shogunate government became more organised and regular police forces could be established. The shogunate was aided in their efforts by the machi-yakko, civilian police forces formed by volunteers. The modern yakuza claim their heritage begins here, with these "servants of the people"” Connor paused. “I want to lead a community of helpers. Sticking to the older ways. We won’t do anything illegal…if we can help it. We will be an organization people can come to for help. Financial, political…helpful things. We will lead the community to something they think they cannot have which is something better…my dream seems childish at best. We won’t be pushed overs, please don’t mistake my kind wants, for push over needs. We will be an iron fist organization…but a not one fist. Ten thaousand fist, all containing a bit of hope. I cant do this…on my own. I’m seventeen and I’m man enough to admit that.” Connor would look around the crowd. “I need your help. You guys…are the cloest things to friends I’ve had in a long time. I want to start this family, and I want this family to be known. My mother passed recently. She told me in just a few sentences what it means to be a Yakuza. I want to instill that belief, and prove that you don’t have to lead by fear, but by heart. We’ll fix past mistakes with new solutions. And have an ass of fun along the way. If you don’t want to join me. Please leave now. This journey might get messy.” Connor would pause and stuff his hands in his pockets. The crowd looked at each other for a second. Some turned away…but then turned back around. The head of the wrestling team stepped up with her arms folded. “How do we know you won’t leave again.” Connor would sigh. He’d pull a knife from his suit jacket pocket….and hand it to her. She took it with a questionable look. “To prove my serioiusness..you may stab me in any place you choose.” Connor would rip open his jacket, and hold his shirt up. “I’ve never been more serious. If you follow me. I will not abaondon any of you. That is one promise even a demon can keep.” She held the knife for a moment looking at it. she’d place it back into his pocket. “Me and the girls…we’re in..but we want prvilag-“ “I know. I just need devotion for tonight. We can have a meeting at an abandoned building that we will soon make our home base. We’ve got a lot to discuss…a lot to fix and straighten up. but with time. It’s possible. Anything is if you put some effort into it.” The rest of the crowd gathered around and began to raise their hands. The plant club…the camera club…and the wrestling women. Even the original trio pitched in. Connor nodded and tilted his hat. “Good. I’ll see you all, at 8 p.m tomorrow night sharp. Sunny will email you all the location. Goodnight everyone.” They all waved, and Sunny would begin to collect their numbers and distrubte the phones Connor made espcially for them which was a private hot line to each member. Connor would head on home, walking the long dark road of the night. He’d look to the sky for a second. The stars were barely visible in the city of Kasaihana..but you knew they were there. Watching. Staring. That’s how Connor felt. Like he was being watched. “This is gonna be a big responsibility…but I’ve got to follow my dream the right way. Everyone’s counting on me. I have to be stronger now than I ever have been if I’m going to be serious about this Yakuza stuff…guess I’ll have to learn as I go.” Washi followed beside him. “got anything smart to say?” connor asked. “You’re…a good kid Connor. You’re a natural born leader. “ Washi would fix his sunglases. “and happy birthday.” Washi would vanish as he said it and Connor would nod and smile..happy someone remembered. Something he’d almost forgotten himself ONE.PIECE.full.447172.jpg|The "Family" Category:Ark 20 Category:Shoakuma Saga